


Мёд демона

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternative Anatomy, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Jacob raped, Jacob the demonologyst, M/M, Mindfuck, OOC, Rape, Thanks Bible Black!, Xenophilia, but he wants revenge, grotesque, some creepy demon looks like our poor Yusuf, why
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: В день Чёрного Благодарения оккультисты в кои-то веки ничего не просят у потусторонних сил, а восхваляют их. Якоб тоже планировал завершить благодарственный ритуал и уйти домой, но внезапно на запах даров и аппетитного молодого демонолога явился в сиянии инфернальной похоти ужасный демон, принявший облик красивого темнокожего мужчины.





	Мёд демона

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, демоническая!АУ (люди, вступающие в контакты с демонами в этой вселенной — обычное дело), ксенофилия, изнасилование: всякая ебля, подчинение разума, бладплей, демоническая анатомия демонична, а солнце в Нью-Йорке в начале ноября восходит в 6:30, оккультная клюква, много отсебятины, гротеск, спасибо Bible Black за нашу весёлую юность.  
> Название позаимствовано из итальянского кинца, которое интересно исключительно сценой, где мужик в буквальном смысле вдувает женщине саксофоном. Такие вот глубокие метафоры.

Якоб снова, как и в прошлые годы, легко уговорил кладбищенского сторожа Тома впустить его на ночь в старый заброшенный склеп, принадлежавший каким-то Лестрейнджам. Похоже, в этой семье не осталось никого, кто навещал бы могилы родственников: почти стёрлись надписи на надгробиях, в запахе сырой земли и тления не чувствовалось ни нотки аромата увядших цветов. От старых стен веяло особым мертвенным холодом, что смешивался с промозглостью ноября.

День Чёрного Благодарения требовал особого места для проведения ритуала, и лесная чаща, заброшенный дом или развалины церкви, куда Якоб обычно призывал демонов для своих мелких или крупных нужд, для праздника не подходили. Том это тоже хорошо понимал и к тому же знал: если водить дружбу с оккультистами, те всегда замолвят словечко Тьме и за него. Сторож как бы между прочим обронил, что собирается сделать предложение дочери пастора, а затем пожелал Якобу удачи и плотно закрыл массивную деревянную дверь, отрезая от тоскливых кладбищенских звуков — завывания ветра и криков воронья. Стало тихо. «Как в склепе», — добавил Якоб про себя и усмехнулся.

К ритуалу Якоб подходил так же тщательно, как к приготовлению нового или особенного блюда. В насыпном соляном узоре пентаграммы он раскладывал дары для демона, придирчиво отмеряя расстояние, чтобы они находились ровно в центре каждого сегмента.

Чёрное Благодарение — единственный день в году, когда оккультисты не просят у потустороннего мира ничего, а, наоборот, сами преподносят тьме подарки от всего сердца. Подношение Якоба включало в себя мёд, арахисовую пасту, которую он делал сам в заговорённой ступке, свежие цветы и стручок ванили, домашнее оливковое масло, банку орехов макадамия, джем из ягод личи и связку кайенских перцев.

Чёрное Благодарение отмечали в ночь с первого на второе ноября. Пока мексиканцы готовились к встрече с умершими родственниками, оккультисты за час до полуночи открывали порталы для демонов. В прошлом году Якоб подготовился хуже — где поленился, а где пожадничал, — и никто к нему с того света не явился. Оттого всё пошло наперекосяк: не дали ссуду на булочную, Милдред расторгла помолвку, самого Якоба едва не изнасиловал суккуб, а другой мелкий бес покусал за шею, намереваясь испить кровушки.

Якоб ещё раз осмотрел дары в пентаграмме на каменном полу, убедился, что всё расположено идеально, и зажёг большие чёрные ритуальные свечи, хранящие память о сотнях Чёрных Благодарений. Воск для этих свечей переплавляли, чтобы сделать новые, уже несколько поколений семьи Ковальски. Запах мёда и воска, мерцание огоньков свечей делали мрачное место даже немного уютным. А вот зеркало в вычурной оловянной раме Якоб пару недель назад приобрёл у своего приятеля Лэнгдона, который всегда находил лучшие вещи для ритуалов, — в надежде, что новый портал между миром живых и миром тьмы будет устойчивее предыдущего. Он налил в стакан вино, обмакнул два пальца и начертил на зеркале пентаграмму Чёрного Благодарения. Влажный красный узор замер. В волнении Якоб облизнул пальцы и устроился на коленях напротив зеркала. Пока что всё шло хорошо.

Отражение Якоба дёрнулось и пошло рябью, как в неспокойных чёрных водах. Зазеркалье заволокло туманом. В центре из тонкой трещины разросся знакомый силуэт. Якоб сглотнул и прищурился, пытаясь угадать, кто же к нему явится. На Чёрное Благодарение мог пожаловать любой демон.

И вот — началось. Из зеркала вынырнула рогатая голова, в раму упёрлись руки с длинными когтями. Демон выбрался и выпрямился в полный рост в центре пентаграммы, пока что оставаясь лишь мерцающим сгустком тьмы, словно кто-то беспрерывно штриховал чернилами силуэт статного рогатого мужчины. Якоб пристально смотрел прямо перед собой, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда тень станет осязаемой.

Демон встряхнул руками, и его запястья окольцевали белоснежные манжеты. Шурша, на плечи опустилось приталенное пальто. Исчезли рога, хвост и копыта. Демон решил принять человеческий облик, и это уже было хорошим знаком: пришелец из тьмы благосклонен к своему другу из мира живых и собирается говорить на равных.

Темнота быстро превращалась в человека — в очень красивого темнокожего мужчину. Золотисто-карие глаза лучились непривычным для демонов дружелюбием, на полных губах играла лукавая улыбка, от которой на щеках появились ямочки. Якоб неловко поднялся, почувствовав себя вдруг потяжелевшим и неуклюжим, отряхнул колени, вытер руку о робу и протянул демону — очень осторожно, чтобы кончики пальцев не выходили за границу пентаграммы.

— Привет… то есть здравствуй. Прошу тебя принять мои скромные дары для мира тьмы. Надеюсь получить взамен благосклонность демонов. В прошлом году мне что-то не повезло. Меня зовут Якоб. Назови и ты свое имя, пожалуйста.

— Зови меня Юсуф.

Какое забавное совпадение! А не умышленно ли демон решил назваться Юсуфом, зная о своей красоте? Может, ещё и будущее напророчит?*

Юсуф жестом фокусника извлёк из рукава чёрную карточку и протянул Якобу, как будто не создание Тьмы явилось к смертному на Чёрное Благодарение, а просто двое мужчин знакомились на вечеринке. Что ж, это была не самая странная причуда для служителя тьмы. Якоб машинально принял визитку, но успел лишь скользнуть взглядом по красной пентаграмме, прежде чем карточка рассыпалась в прах.

— Посмотрим, что приготовил нам смертный.

Юсуф опустился на корточки и поднял горшочек с мёдом, скинул крышку, которая тут же разлетелась осколками, запустил два пальца внутрь и облизал. Его лицо озарила та самая блаженная улыбка, с которой люди пробовали стряпню Якоба, если она действительно удавалась. Значит, один дар точно хорош.

— Подойди ближе. Открой рот.

Раньше такого не было. Якоб убедился, что чемодан с кристаллами, заговорённым кинжалом, распятием и прочими штуками стоит рядом. Он помнил, что, если что-то пошло не так, нужно срочно прекратить ритуал и вернуть гостя обратно в темноту, но почему-то ему очень хотелось быть ближе к этому странному демону. Юсуф погладил его нижнюю губу большим пальцем и слегка надавил, оттягивая вниз.

— Хочу, чтобы ты разделил со мной это подношение.

Якоб не мог разгадать демонический замысел. Он перебирал в уме имена и легенды о встречах с по-настоящему адскими отродьями, но ничего похожего не помнил. Возможно, этот демон уже сталкивался с охотниками, а может, какой-то хитроумный муж пытался его отравить, прикинувшись служителем тьмы.

Юсуф зачерпнул из горшочка мёда и мазнул сладкими пальцами по языку Якоба. Когда Якоб облизал их, Юсуф зажмурился и с наслаждением улыбнулся, как будто сам попробовал, а затем слегка надавил на язык и вдруг вонзил в него коготь. Якоб даже вскрикнуть не мог: от боли зубы непроизвольно сомкнулись на пальцах, и Юсуф едва успел их выдернуть. Во рту чувствовалась смесь из крови и мёда. Было уже всё равно, почему ритуал пошёл не по правилам. Якоб кинулся к чемодану, но тут сильные руки обхватили его плечи и затянули внутрь пентаграммы.

— Сколько удовольствий обещают эти уста?

Юсуф впился в Якоба и жадно целовал. Язык — к счастью, пока обычный, человеческий — сминал его собственный, раненый, задевал свежую царапину, скользил по челюсти и нёбу. Юсуф отпускал его на миг, давая отдышаться, и снова целовал, посасывая и кусая губы до крови. Он кормил его мёдом с пальцев и снова царапал когтями внутри.

Тело будто пронизывали нити Тьмы, превращая Якоба в жалкую марионетку. Конечно, всему виной была проклятая карточка! Ублюдок-демон соблазнил его своей красотой и усыпил бдительность, заставив забыть, что нельзя брать у Тьмы того, о чем не просили. Якоб забыл обо всех предосторожностях, обо всех людях, погибших от демонической силы и явно считал себя одним из тех, кто не попадётся на уловку. И теперь он не то что не защищался — даже не пытался просто сбежать, а всё сильнее прижимался к своему мучителю и подставлял губы под новые и новые укусы, ласкал израненным языком его язык и сглатывал сладко-кровяную влагу. Демонический запах золы, сырой шерсти и тления смешивался с ароматом мёда.

Чем больше Якоб боролся с путами темноты, тем быстрее слабел и терял контроль над телом. От головокружения рухнул на колени и тут же схватился за глиняный осколок, чтобы хоть как-то защититься. Удар каблука едва не раздробил кости. Следом Юсуф наступил ему на голову, заставляя вжаться в пол. Растоптанные, разбитые, раскромсанные дары валялись в беспорядке внутри соляного узора и медленно превращались в пепел. Чем они не устроили ублюдка? Чёрное Благодарение и в этом году пошло прахом. Юсуф словно прочитал его мысли и снисходительно объяснил:

— Самый ценный дар — чувственность. Я приму его, и весь год тьма будет благосклонна к тебе.

— Послушай, ты, должно быть, ошибся. Может, зрение подвело, но я не из тех красавцев, за которыми вы обычно охотитесь. Я простой парень, каких тысячи, и не подойду тебе. Если понравился мёд, я принесу ещё, разного…

Якоб запнулся: из расцарапанного рта лился неубедительный лепет. Отточенное годами красноречие и легковесность слов оборачивались жалкой попыткой оттянуть неизбежное.

Юсуф без труда разорвал когтями брюки и нижнее бельё Якоба, расцарапав кожу. Что-то жирное и вязкое полилось сверху. Запахи сочной листвы, свежей травы и яблочной кожуры резко заполнили собой всё пространство. Именно так пахло хорошее оливковое масло. Кажется, один дар тьма приняла. Напрашивалась идиотская шутка: «И не только она» — совершенно чужеродная, словно кто-то нашёптывал на ухо сальности, чтобы сделать происходящее несерьёзным. Якоб должен был сопротивляться, но против своей воли двигал бёдрами и насаживался на длинные ловкие пальцы, позволяя смазывать и растягивать.

Юсуф пропихнул внутрь лишь головку и замер. Сквозь нарастающую навязанную похоть Якоб еле чувствовал естественные сейчас гнев и злость, ощущал, как боль отступает, сменяясь жгучим удовольствием и жадностью, желанием заполучить всё, до конца.

— Ты станешь пеплом, как твои никчемные дары, если не будешь слушаться.

— Так заставь меня, как заставлял до этого!

Ритуальная роба натянулась так сильно, что Якоб почувствовал, как широкий ворот впился в шею. Он бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, как Юсуф наматывает на кулак коричневую жёсткую ткань и резко дёргает на себя. Якоб едва не задохнулся, пальцы заскребли по полу. Когтистая рука ласково шлёпнула его по заду.

Юсуф брал Якоба с силой и ненасытностью, не жалея. Тело жадно принимало горячую демоническую плоть, словно всю жизнь Якоб томился в ожидании своего мучителя и наконец-то заполучил его. Против воли он нетерпеливо отзывался на грубые глубокие толчки, чувствуя, как возбуждение паутиной расползается по телу. Демон то принимал свой истинный облик, то снова возвращался в человеческую форму. Звонкие звуки соприкосновения гладких влажных тел сменялись глухими, когда одно из них становилось демоническим, покрытым жёсткой шерстью.

Юсуф впился когтями Якобу в задницу и дёрнул на себя. По ягодицам побежали струйки горячей крови. Юсуф навалился и вгонял член быстрыми сильными толчками. Он сунул в приоткрытый рот Якоба окровавленные когти и заставил обсасывать.

— Чувствуешь, как твоя похоть сочится мёдом? Мог ли я упустить такую добычу?

Юсуф перестал терзать его тело, отпустил и вытянулся рядом на полу.

— Теперь ты.

Якоб, словно делал это уже сотню раз, устроился на его бёдрах и направил в себя его член. Юсуф, окончательно потерявший всякую жалость, вскидывался мощными частыми движениями. Когти снова вцепились в бёдра Якоба, заставляя приноравливаться к ритму. Похоть настолько разрослась и почти поглотила все истинные, правильные чувства, что Юсуфу уже не требовалось удерживать Якоба силой, дёргать и натягивать.

Юсуф убрал руки и заложил их за голову. Он выглядел расслабленным и счастливым, словно они были давними любовниками. Якоб опускался и поднимался на члене, сжимаясь, чтобы ненавистная вожделенная плоть не выскользнула, против своей воли стараясь одаривать Юсуфа всеми удовольствиями, на какие было способно его смертное тело. Из истерзанного рта рвались блаженные стоны. Якоб мечтал удушить ненавистного демона, или выдавить ему глаза, или бить кулаком в лицо, пока не останется кровавое месиво, но вместо этого упирался руками в грудь и отдавался от всей души. Если бы только они встретились при иных обстоятельствах…

Юсуф опять схватил Якоба за бёдра, сжал ещё сильнее, чем раньше, и несколько раз протаранил его зад резкими и частыми толчками. Член пульсировал внутри, выплёскивая горячую сперму. Погасла последняя свеча, капли воска стекли до половины и застыли. Всё кончилось. Неважно, что это было — главное, что оно закончилось. Сквозь фальшивую любовную агонию продирались мысли, пугающие своей очевидностью: теперь только смерть. Или освобождение.

Юсуф бережно уложил Якоба на пол. Ни смерти, ни свободы: всё продолжалось и становилось только хуже. Юсуф устроился у ног Якоба, ласкал его ртом и неуклонно выманивал наивысшее плотское удовольствие, и Якоб со стоном излился ему в рот. Юсуф проглотил сперму с таким же наслаждением, с каким ел мёд, выпустил член изо рта и уткнулся носом Якобу в бедро. Его шумное прерывистое дыхание щекотало кожу.

Якоб прикрыл глаза. Да, это было кошмарно, хоть не так страшно, как война и смерть близких. Но оно закончилось. Юсуф уйдёт или убьёт, что тоже сродни покою. Демон приподнялся и навис над Якобом, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Красивое доброе лицо исказилось, принимая форму гигантской козлиной морды с четырьмя рогами. Длинная борода щекотала щёку, жёлтые глаза с продолговатыми зрачками искрились безумием.

— О чём ты, смертный? Ты мой до рассвета.

***  
Якоб уже не осознавал, как Юсуф укладывал его, пристраивался сзади или спереди, заставлял скакать на нём сверху или подминал под себя, полностью обездвижив. Не осталось ни клочка одежды. Холод склепа сковывал кожу и лизал свежие раны.

Юсуф так сильно накачал Якоба спермой, что при каждом толчке она выплёскивалась наружу и стекала по коже. Пол не успевал высыхать, и тело свободно скользило в вязкой холодной луже в такт уже совсем ленивым, плавным и расслабленным движениям Юсуфа. Кто бы мог подумать, что демон тоже способен уставать. Не верилось, что Юсуф кончил в последний раз, особенно сильно впиваясь в тело, словно хотел, чтобы они стали единым целым, и наконец-то отпустил, ушёл.

По стуку копыт по каменному полу Якоб догадался, что Юсуф всё ещё где-то рядом.

— Твои дары даже слишком щедрые, смертный. Я распоряжусь, чтобы год был удачным для тебя, а мои слуги всегда являлись по первому твоему зову. И я сам обязательно приду ещё.

Якоб приоткрыл глаза. Мимо скользил хвост, заметая дорожку соли. Броситься бы вдогонку, вонзить в живую тьму кинжалы… и распятие — прямиком в лоб, обрушить на Юсуфа самые сильные заговоры… Но Якоб не мог даже подняться. Он машинально гладил рукой ссадину на плече, мысли крутились вокруг совсем неважных мелочей: во что бы одеться, есть ли у него снадобье, чтобы залечить раны, а дома выпивка, чтобы надраться до потери памяти. Вот, это было самым нужным. В те редкие дни, когда Якоб напивался, он мог напрочь забыть обо всём и наутро нередко путался, что было на самом деле, а что приснилось.

А уж потом, когда демон исполнит своё обещание и явится снова, Якоб обязательно отомстит.

**Author's Note:**

> *Речь идёт о персонажах Корана — пророках Якубе и Юсуфе. Юсуф был любимым сыном Якуба, он умел толковать сны и отличался дивной красотой.


End file.
